RIKA FURUDE: The Owner's Guide
by Faye-Nyanko
Summary: So, you got your own RIKA FURUDE unit, but you have NO idea how to take care of it! Well, maybe this manual can help you a bit.


So, you've got your very own **RIKA FURUDE (Which I will be referring to as RIKA)** unit, but you have NO idea how to take care of it! Maybe this manual will help you a little bit.

* * *

**Basic Information:**

Name: Rika Furude

Sex: Female

Date of Manufacture: Two years ago

Place of Manufacture: Takano UNIT Inc, Okinamiya

Age: 11

Date of Birth: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

* * *

**Your RIKA unit comes with the following:**

One school outfit

Two pairs of shoes

One pair of miko shoes

One building full of weapons

One miko outfit

One GYM outfit

Six pairs of underwear

Nine Kimono's (Don't ask, please.)

* * *

Once you remove your **RIKA** from her box, she will have a slightly worried expression on her face. Show her around the building and let her get comfortable. Do not expose her to **RENA RYUUGU** units at this time.

* * *

**Programming:**

Your **RIKA** unit is programmed to do any one of the following:

**Run away from RENA RYUUGU** **units:** **RIKA** units are scared of **RENA RYUUGU (RENA)** units when they first come out of their boxes. KEEP THEM AWAY FROM OMOCHIKAERI MODE **RENA** UNITS!!!!!

**Have a serious face for no reason: RIKA** units are known to have serious expressions on their face at unknown times.

* * *

**Modes:**

Your** RIKA** unit can enter any one of the following modes:

**Regular/Happy (Default)**

**Worried**

**Psycho**

**Suicide**

**Shrine Maiden**

**Angered/Annoyed**

**Protective/Serious**

Regular/Happy mode is her default mode. She should be in this mode at all times possible.

Worried mode is activated when she first comes out of her box, other than that, it almost never occurs.

Psycho mode can occur when a Psycho mode **SHION SONOZAKI** Is near your **RIKA** unit. Psycho **SHION's** can inject needles into a **RIKA** unit, making them go into Suicide mode.

Suicide mode occurs from a upgrade from Psycho mode. Suicide mode may make your **RIKA** need a complete replacement. Avoid at all costs.

Shrine Maiden mode will only occur when she is wearing a miko outfit, shoes, socks, and has a hoe with her.

Angered/Annoyed mode is self-explanatory. This can upgrade into Psycho mode.

Protective/Serious mode has a great leap on her personality. When in this mode, she will become protective of all other **HIGURASHI** units nearby. Her voice will become deeper, and this can be upgraded into Psycho, Suicide or Angered/Annoyed mode.

* * *

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**MION SONOZAKI: **Basic relationship. **RIKA** units do not have a clear relationship with **MION** or **SHION** units, although it is safe to put them together.

**SHION SONOZAKI: **See **MION SONOZAKI**.

**HANYUU: **Very nice relationship. Child-hood friends at the least, the **RIKA** and **HANYUU** units go great together. Note that **RIKA** units will be in Serious mode more around **HANYUU** units.

**SATOKO HOUJOU: **See **HANYUU**.

**RENA RYUUGU: **Bad relationship. While they have a good friendship, Rika often causes **RENA** units to go into Omochikaeri mode, which will result in the loss of both the **RIKA** and **RENA** units.

**KEIICHI MAEBARA: **Good relationship, will cheer **KEIICHI** units up when they are in a worried/scared/mad/angered/annoyed state. Do not let these units tell a **RENA** unit that **RIKA** is nearby, though.

* * *

**Cleaning: **Your **RIKA** unit is not fully capable of cleaning herself until you have kept her for two weeks. Help her bathe her back and hair.

* * *

**Energy: RIKA** units need atleast eight hours of sleep every night, and filling high fiber meals. Do not feed them sweets, except for red velvet cake.

* * *

**FAQ: **

**Q** Why does the unit include so many kimonos?

** A** Because the **RENA RYUUGU** units would get mad if she didn't have so many cute kimonos.

**Q** My **RIKA** unit repetitively makes cute noises! What do I do?

**A** That is normal. DO NOT LET HER GET NEAR A **RENA RYUUGU** BY ANY MEANS WHILE SHE IS DOING THIS! Please, your **RIKA** unit is happier in your house than in a refrigerator.

* * *

**Troubleshooting: **

See **FAQ.**


End file.
